The Naming
by Sakurako Minase
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Harry got his name? If Remus and Sirius were involved in the process and what kind of fool James was being? Read and find out.


Disclaimer:I own nothing

**The Naming**

"For the last time James no," said a seven month pregnant Lily.

"But Lily! It's the perfect name for our baby the perfect combination between Lily and James!"

"No! We are not naming our child Lames!"

"Listen we take the first letter from you name the and last four letters from my name! It's perfect."

"Are you completely and totally mental? Our child will be mocked for the rest of his life." James looked at his fiery haired wife. "Well then what do you propose we name him?"

"Stacy."

"Stacy? STACY? That's even worse! That's a girls name!"

"No it's not it happens to be my great-grandfathers name."

"Was your great-grandfather in any way girly or gay?"

"No he was not thank you very much."

"Heck even Lames is better than Stacy."

"Fine how about I just go around calling YOU Lames?"

"Er…good point." James and Lily both fell into their own thoughts about what to name their future baby. "Honey?"

"What James?"

"I think it's time we called Remus and Sirius." Lily looked over at her husband and sighed. "Is there anyway you can ever make a decision without asking your two best friends first?" James seemed to ponder over this for a moment before immediately brightening, "Nope!" Lily just groaned and let her head fall into her hands.

"Siri! Remy! Glad you could make it." The werewolf and grim animagus just chuckled and gave James a slight hug.

"So Prongs what do you need? You sounded pretty urgent over the floo." Remus Lupin asked his life long friend. "See Lily and I seem to be in a slight…dilemma."

"What's the problem? Has Lily finally gotten some common sense and decided to leave you for me?"

"That's not even funny Padfoot!" James huffed, "no we can't seem to think up a good name for the future Prongs Jr."

"How about Evan? For Lily's last name." Remus asked.

"No Moony. Lily already vetoed that idea."

"What were some of your other suggestions?"

"Only two others were Lames and Stacy."

"You're going to have one messed up kid with those names James." Sirius put in.

"I know! That's why I need your help."

"Well what were some of your relatives names?"

"Let's see there was Arviragus, Leonato, Sebastian, Philario, Verges, Gregory, Amiens, Edward, Harold, Alexander, Marcus, Ryland, Henry-"

"Okay James we get the point! But which of those do you and Lily like?"

For the first time Lily spoke, "I like Harold, Henry, Leonato, Verges and Edward. What about you James?"

"I like Harold, Marcus and Alexander."

"Well we can get rid of Edward, Henry and Alexander." Sirius replied.

"Why Paddy?"

"Because those names are to common and I want my godson to have the best!"

"Get rid of Marcus as well." Remus chimed in.

"Why?" James asked.

"That's what the stupid Flint's named their son and you definitely don't want to copy them."

"Never."

"Well Lily what names are left?"

"There's Harold, Leonato, and Verges."

"We can get rid of Verges." James supplied.

"Why?"  
"My great-uncle was a little…crazy. And I really don't want my son to be named for him."

"Okay then that leaves Harold and Leonato."

"Leonato would be to weird!" Sirius said.

"Why this time?"

"Because! Little baby no-name is going to be born in July right?"

"Right." Lily said.

"Then he's going to be a Leo! Doesn't that make it sound like you're trying to hard?"

"Paddy's got a point Lils."

"Fine no to Leonato then."

"So that just leaves…"

"Harold." Remus said.

"Harold it is then. I always did have a soft spot for my great-great-grandfather." James said happily.

"Wasn't he dead before you were even born James?"

"Ah my dear Lily you can thank magical portraits for that. He was always my favorite one to talk to he was actually the reason I became such a prankster. Let's just say he passed down his skills to me. In fact I'm surprised I didn't think of it before!"

"So Harold Potter it is!"

"Why not just shorten it to Harry?" Sirius asked. "Harold does sound kind of stuffy. Harry is the perfect name!"

"I don't know Paddy. What do you think Remus? Lily?"

"Harry. I like it Prongs."

"James, Lily, and Harry Potter. I have to say it Sirius finally came up with a decent idea for the first time in his life."

"Thanks Lily I kne-HEY!"

"Erm guys?"

"Yeah Moony?"

"What's his middle name going to be?"


End file.
